


Selenite

by tvip11



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bruce and Clark are brothers, F/F, F/M, I promise the title isn't as random as it seems, I think I tagged everybody important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvip11/pseuds/tvip11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Diana is new to the Heavens, Bruce and Clark are brothers, Lois is a muse, Dinah and Ollie can't keep their hands off each other, and Hal pretends he is a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all.

Hippolyta stands in front of the mirror in her bedroom, her white robe discarded on the floor. She loosens her braid and lets her hair cascade down her back. She stares into the mirror, her blue eyes roaming over her naked body. The scars from today's battle are already fading away and her sunburn is long gone.

Hippolyta sighs as her hands move aimlessly toward her stomach. Thoughts of the young girl she saved earlier today fill her head. The girl's bright smile, her small hands and the sense of protectiveness that filled Hippolyta as she carried her out of harm’s way, were all engraved in her memory. Hippolyta thoughts begin to run away from her. _A child. As bright and beautiful and compassionate as the rest of her sisters...If I had a child would she look more like me or…_  Hippolyta stops herself. “You are the Queen of the Amazons and the Goddess of War and Woman. People all across the world worship you,” she tells herself. “What could a child possibly do for you?”

She moves her hands away from her stomach and lets out a dry laugh. “Be an inconvenience, that's what,” she answers.

But still, her thoughts linger on her empty womb.

Philippus comes in, smile on her face and voice booming off the walls. “Love! Why is there no merriment to be found? No wine to be seen?!” Philippus leaves her shield and weapons at the door and begins to take off her bloodstained armor. “We just won a battle in Troy! Our Amazons took the head of their most prized warrior!” The pieces of metal scrape and clank together loudly as they fall onto the floor. “Are you not happy?” she asks her wife.

“Victorious battles can only bring one so much joy,” says Hippolyta as she picks up her robe.

Philippus pauses and silence fills the air. “Is there something wrong?”

Hippolyta wraps her robe around herself and walks toward their bed. “No, there's nothing wrong. I was just...thinking.”

“Thinking?” asks Philippus as a look of doubt appears on her face.

“Yes, thinking.” Hippolyta sits on the bed, the mattress dipping underneath her weight. The piece of fabric slips off her shoulders as she leans back, resting on her forearms. “Does that bother you?”

Philippus crosses the room, her steps wide and quick as she gets closer to her wife. “No, you thinking has never been a problem, but you lying….” Philippus trails off, stopping in front of her wife and looming over her as their eyes lock. Philippus can see under that haughty facade that something is bothering her. She tucks a strand of hair behind her wife's ear. “Please, tell me what's bothering you.”

Hippolyta lets out heavy sigh and grabs her lover's hand. “Do you remember that young girl from earlier?”

Philippus smiles. “How could I forget? You wouldn't stop talking about her.”

“Saving her got me thinking...what if we had a daughter?”

Philippus raises a brow at her wife. “A baby?”

Hippolyta surprises her lover by burying her face into her chest. “Please, Philippus,” she says, practically begging. “I want a child with eyes as blue as mine and hair as dark as yours.”

“Is that all you desire?” she asks.

“Yes, and nothing more.”

.

.

.

That night a girl is born. Made from clay and tears and the branch of an olive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana saves a man from some nymphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all

"Diana, why don't you stay awhile?" asks Narissa. The sea nymph latches onto her arm, pale fingers digging into her olive skin. "We'd love to have you for the night," she purrs.

Diana chuckles and uses her free hand to move some of her wet hair from her face. She's sure that if Narissa had the chance, she would try to eat her, even though Narissa claimed they're 'friends'. "I'm sure you would," says Diana, "but I have to tend to the man that you and friends tried to eat."

Narissa pouts. "But Diana, I'm sure he's dead. When we found him he wasn't breathing." She pulls on Diana's arm, almost causing her to fall face first into the water. "Come on, Princess. Come play with us." 

Diana looks back at the man that she laid on the sandbank. He's barely moving, but she can see his chest rising and falling. "He's alive and slightly well, so I'm going to help him."

Narissa sighs and lets go of Diana's arm. "Fine, take care of the man. But if you're bored and want some fun, you know where to find us," she says with a playful wink before losing her form and turning back into sea foam.

Diana trudges up the hill of sand and kneels down by the man. His long lashes brush against his flushed cheeks and his blond hair sticks to his face. A look of pity falls on Diana's face as her fingers touch his cheek. _Poor thing_ , she thinks, _what was he even doing out here?_

Her blue eyes roam over his body as she tries to identify his clothing. It didn't look like anything from Malta or Planos, the two places closest to Themyscira. His tunic is made of cheap wool and dyed a mossy green. A pattern is sewn into the hem, made of gold and black thread. Diana recognizes the pattern instantly. _A soldier from Samos? How did he get all the way to Themyscira?_

Her gaze shifts to his wound. His tunic is torn and blood soaks the fabric. Diana presses her hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. Something must've happened during the whole ordeal because Narissa's claw marks are nowhere near his heart like they should've been. A sea nymph always aims for the heart, determined to rip it out of the poor fool that dared to swim in their waters. They then used their victim's body for food, tearing them apart until they were nothing but mangled masses of leftover meat and bones.

Diana tears at the fabric of her wet himation, the blue linen separating with an audible rip. She wraps it around his abdomen tightly, hoping it will be enough until she can reach her home. 

Diana picks up the man, holding him in her arms, and begins her journey back to her mother's temple.

.

.

.

 

It's almost noon by the time she gets there. The sun hangs in the sky, shining brightly over island. The temple, originally built by the Queen of the Heavens herself, stands atop a mountain in the heart of Themyscira. It's surrounded by tall trees and a garden full of fountains and flowers. Tall ivory columns with gold bases and overgrown ivy accent the outside of the temple. It's grand, to say the least, and would impress anyone who had never seen it before.

A line of worshipers pour out of the north wing of the temple, where Hippolyta's and Phillipus' shrines are located. Diana watches as an older woman walks up the marble steps with a basket full of carbuncles and pears- Hippolyta's favorite gem and Phillipus' favorite fruit. She puts the basket on the altar and bends down to pray. Tears fall down her face and her body shakes as she whispers her prayer. "Please," she says. "Let my son come back alive."

Diana tears her eyes away from the scene and continues walking forward toward the east wing of the temple, where her room is.

She pushes the doors open to the temple and notices that the hallways are empty. Usually the halls are full of servants bustling about to get lunch ready for the Amazons that went to training. But right now, they lack the usual loud clamor of orders being given and pots and pans banging together. Diana makes a note to herself to remember to find out what's going on later.

She carries the man to her room and lays him down on the bed. She notices the piece of cloth she had wrapped around his abdomen is now stained with blood. She unwraps the cloth and pulls off his tunic. She tosses it off to the side, planning to clean it later.

She walks into her private bathroom and heats up a basin full of water. She carries the basin into her room and dips a clean cloth into the hot water. She cleans his wound, getting rid of the dried and fresh blood around it. 

She then goes back into her bathroom and searches for the salve that Epione gave her to treat her battle wounds. Diana did not heal as fast as her godly mothers and it often came in handy when she had to deal with more serious wounds.

She begins to rubs the salve on the wound. It begins to heal the wound almost immediately; the skin around the claw marks turning a pale pink. She continues to apply it until the wound is covered.

The man stirs slightly and Diana pauses. The man lets out a groan and his eyes flutter open. His eyes widen as he looks up at Diana. "Am I dead?" he asks, his voice slightly hoarse. He looks around, noticing the marble walls and tall sculptures in the room. "Am I in the Heavens?"

"No, you're not dead," explains Diana. "You're on Themyscira."

The man gawks at her. "The island of Hippolyta and Phillipus? The home of the Amazons?"

Diana nods. "Yes, and I am their daughter, Diana."

"D-Daughter? I-I thought you were just a myth."

Diana chuckles and focuses back on his wound. "That's what they all think."

The man looks down at his chest. "What is that?" he asks as he points as the yellowish paste on his body.

"Oh that? That's just healing salve. Your wound should be fine in about an hour.”

"Wound? Jeez, how long was I out?" he asks.

"Not very long, just an hour or two."

He pauses. "Wait a second, did...did you happen to see any other men? I-I had a crew of men with me," says the man frantically.

Diana blinks. Narissa and the other nymphs only had him in their grips. She doesn't remember seeing anyone else. "Crew? You were on a ship?"

The man pales. "Oh Gods," he whispers. "It ate them."

Diana's brows furrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

  
"The Leviathan. It ate my crew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that Themyscira is in between Greece. Libya and Italy, so that's why I chose to mention Malta and Planos, two real (and very beautiful) places, so you guys would have an idea of where the island is located. Also a himation is an outer garment worn by the Ancient Greeks. It reminds me of a toga a bit. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading. Peace.


End file.
